


Fics I Planned To Write But Never Finished

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, I’m not finishing these lmao, Magic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Literally these are never going to be finished and are just old enough for me to not want to finish themFirst fic: BDSM KananRiko ficWas going to be like a pet play scenario role play they play outSecond fic: DiaMari runaway auMari and Dia rin away to join the circus and Mari is trying to hide the fact that she is a vampire but it doesn’t get to that pointThird fic: Yohane made a mistakeYohane accidentally turned Dia into a toddler so it’s up to the first years to turn her back to normal
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Sakurauchi Riko
Kudos: 9





	1. KananRiko BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a last minute “I’m going to pass out from exhaustion right now” moment right here nothing to see here 
> 
> These were from 2017 and I wrote them all at the same time hence why it was never finished

“Riko-chan~” Kanan wrapped her arms on Riko from behind. Riko was playing on the piano. 

“Yes Kanan-chan?” The diver moved her arms so they were on Riko’s hips and had her little kisses on her neck. 

“I'm just wondering when you're going to leave the piano and come play with me.” 

“I have a concert coming up so I need to practice.” The pianist tried to push Kanan away. 

“But it's been 10 hours already! You need a break and I know exactly what you need!” 

“That scares me every time you say that. I'm either tied up in the air or you make me do something shameless in public.” 

“I got news for you. I went to the ‘shop’ and picked up something interesting while I was there. Care to try them out with me?” Kanan gave Riko the puppy dog eyes that the pianist can't say no to. 

“Ugh, fine. But when we're done you're going to make me my favorite sandwich.” Kanan was internally celebrating. She took Riko’s hand and walked to their ‘special room’. 

Since Kanan is obsessed with bdsm, they obviously have a room dedicated to bdsm. Riko is more or less the supportive girlfriend that would do it for Kanan’s happiness. It was once the master bedroom but now it's their sex chamber. It's every bdsm lovers’ wet dream. Now I would describe the room to you but that would delay the sex scene and we all know you’re here for the sex. Nobody got time for that. All you need to know is the endless rope, paddles, and sex toys in that room. As well as the key lock door knob to the room.

The diver unlocked the door and turned on the red lights in the room. The pianist went into the bathroom to do some last minute preparation before they started. Kanan went into the walk in closet and picked out a uniform that would fit the scene. She picked out a police uniform. “Hey Riko-chan, I'm going to leave a bag in there with things for you to put on.” 

“Alright. Come in, I'm just freshening up.” The diver quickly put the bag on the counter in the bathroom knowing Riko likes having privacy in there that she respects. Kanan put on the outfit, leaving her under garment off. She grabbed a new butt plug with a tail at the end and lube. 

Riko opened the bag and dumped out its contents. Inside was dog ears, an adorable collar with Riko’s name tagged on it, a leash, and a blindfold. Riko is internally screaming. She didn't mind doing this stuff with Kanan but this was going to be different than normal. She put everything on save for the blindfold, she wanted to get Kanan to put it on for her. She walked out to see Kanan in her uniform. 

“You’re getting dressed up too?” Kanan looked over at Riko. 

“Yeah, I thought it would be fun if I dressed up. Come on the table so I can finish getting you ready.” The pianist went down on all fours and Kanan tied her hands and feet to the table.


	2. Runaway AU

“Hey Dia,” Mari turned over to Dia as they do their respective work for school. “I want to run away with you and join the circus.” Mari put her pen down standing up.

“What?” Dia blankly said. 

“I want to run away with you and then join the circus.” Mari repeated.

“I heard you but why!? This is so sudden! We can't just pack up and leave! Let alone join a circus!” 

Mari weakly smiled. “Let's go outside where it's better to discuss this. Also, it's about time we go home for the day.” Mari walked up to Dia. She looked at Mari hesitantly as she placed her pile of papers down. 

They walked in silence as they approached their coats. “What do you want to tell me? Something is bothering you and don't you dare say that you're fine.” Mari grabbed Dia’s hand and walked outside. They stopped at the main gate. 

Mari got closer to Dia as icy wind sent chills down her spine. She looked into Dia’s glowing green emerald eyes and muttered “I’m in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” 

Dia blushed, being caught off guard. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. “I-I love you t-too but that's still not a reason!” Dia looked over at Mari and noticed Mari licked her lips. She made sure Dia noticed. “Can I convince you?” 

“N-no, I want to leave this place too but why a circus?” Mari looked up to the sky as snow started to fall. “We could never be found.” Mari lens into a kiss. “We leave at midnight. Take nothing that can be used to track us down. Go to the abandoned forest, and we will go from there.” 

Mari started to walk away but Dia quickly grabbed her hand. “Something else happened, right? It's not necessarily like you want to pick up and leave all of a sudden.” 

“Nothing happened Dia.” Mari calmly looked at Dia and let go of her grip and walked away. Dia watched her walk away with worry in her eyes. 

Dia arrived at the designated spot seeing Mari anxiously awaiting her arrival. “Ciao bella!” Mari hugged Dia from behind, grabbing her breasts in the process. Dia screamed, hugging her chest in shock. 

“Didn't I tell you not to do that!” She got angry and panted from the surprise. Mari kissed her on the cheek. “I'm sorry. I promise I wouldn't do it again.” Mari smiled. 

“I don't trust that apology.” Dia folded her arms looking angrily at Mari. “You know whatever. How are we getting to the circus anyway?” 

“Oh you'll see.” Mari looked over to the side. “Actually it's almost here.” 

Dia turned around to see an approaching train from the train tracks they are in front of. Her jaw dropped. “We're...going to...jump onto the train?!” 

“Yes! Alright we got to go before it leaves without us.” Mari grabbed Dia’s hand and ran towards the now present train in front of them. 

The train was conveniently going to a stop and the two jumped into the train and hid behind the storage crates until the train moved again. They checked around to make sure they were by themselves before coming out. Dia sat down by the opening of the train as well as Mari. 

“It looks so pretty.” Dia commented about the sky. Mari turned over to Dia. “The lighting makes you look like a real diamond. You're gorgeous Dia.” 

Dia blushed and widened her eyes. Mari caught Dia by surprise with a kiss. Mari took off her jacket as well as Dia’s and laid them out on the train as she processed to place Dia on top of the jackets. She planted kisses on Dia on the neck. Making Dia moan out in arousal. 

Mari’s hand traveled down Dia’s hips and processed to take off her shirt.


	3. Yohane Made A Mistake lmao

“Feast your eyes on the great Yohane-sama’s magic!” Yohane announced to her fellow first years. Yohane, Hanamaru, and Ruby are having a sleepover at the Kurosawa household and Yohane wanted to show off her magic. 

“Why do you need an apple Yoshiko-chan?” 

“Yohane! I'm gonna turn this apple into a seed!” Hanamaru and Ruby sat down behind Yohane anxiously awaiting to see if it works. 

“Ganbaruby Yoshiko-chan!” 

“It's Yohane- why do I even bother? Anyway, I made you sit behind me for safety reasons. Once I cast the spell, it is possible that a person could be hit with the spell and that's bad news.” 

“And why’s that zura?” Maru and Ruby tilted their heads. 

“Because… I honestly don't know why… There's just warnings all over this spell to not have it near others so I'm not taking any chances.” 

Yohane started to read out of her book. Reading everything correctly as if she used the spell before causing the spell to work. She locked on to her target and fired. “Girls, it's getting close to bed- Pigi!” Yohane broke out of her target to look up at Dia and she got hit with the spell. 

A giant smoke cloud appeared then a thud. “Onee-chan!” The three coughed as the smoke fainted quickly. They were alarmed by the sound of crying. Once the smoke completely cleared, Dia was on the flood as a toddler. The freshman looked at each as if they saw a ghost. Dia still had her school uniform but it was too big for her and still very much freaking out. Maru reacted and picked up Dia to calm her down. 

“What are we going to do?! Dia turned into a toddler!” Yohane panicky said. Then a knock on the door. 

“Girls? Is everything ok in there? I heard crying and I wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Mama Kurosawa said. 

Out of panic Maru said “We’re ok! We were just watching a movie zura!” 

“Alright then, remember lights off in a half an hour!” With that, she walked away. They sighed. 

“Onee-chan turned little…” Ruby started crying a little and that got Dia crying again. Yohane looked in her book trying to find a way to reverse the spell but no luck. 

“Ruby-chan, please calm down, we are going to get her back to normal right Yoshiko-chan!” 

“I couldn't find a reverse spell in my book so I might have to look around the internet for a reverse spell or I have to make one up. This isn't going to be easy but I will find one. For now, we are just going to have to take care of her for the time being and hopefully I can get the reverse spell before the adults find out.” The three looked at Dia. She was only in her school uniform shirt that she can get out of the head. 

“She is so small zura. I wonder if she can talk. Dia-chan, can you talk to me?” Dia hid under the shirt. 

“She is shy as ever. Maybe she will talk to me. Onee-chan it's me Ruby. Can you talk to me?” Dia peeked out of the shirt and stared at Ruby. 

“Wuby?” Dia very faintly uttered. 

“Yes it's me! Do you remember anything?” 

“I thot da wuby was gon to bes a baby! Mama told me da wuby was inside her belly!” Maru and Ruby looked at each other. 

“She must be around three years old if I haven't existed yet in her mind.” Ruby gently rubbed her sister's head. 

“We are going to get her in some clothes that she could fit in zura.” 

“Oh I got it! Our uncle came over with his son the other day! My cousin is two and my uncle forgot his bag. There has to be clothes in there!” Ruby ran out of the room real quick. 

“Yoshiko-chan, can you hold Dia-chan? I'm going after Ruby-chan.” 

“Oh, um, yeah sure.” Maru gave Dia to Yohane then ran out after Ruby. Yohane sat down on the bed. “You don't remember me right?” Dia looked up at her. 

“Yoshiko-chan? Is da your name?” Yohane held Dia closer. 

“Yeah, that's my name.” Yohane gently said, her voice was shaking. Dia has no idea what is happening but she knows that Yohane was really upset. To try to cheer her up, she gave Yohane a very quick peck on the cheek. 

Yohane eyes widened. Then she gave Dia a soft smile. “It's nice having you in my arms like this, Dia. I never thought I would be this close to you.” Dia smiled at her, knowing that she made her happy. 

“We’re back zura!” Maru announced. Ruby placed down a duffle bag and opened it up. 

“There's two changes of clothes, a bag of pull ups, a pacifier, a sippy cup, and a onesies in the bag. The clothes should fit Onee-chan.” Yohane moved over to the floor and took Dia’s shirt off. The girls put Dia into a penguin onesie. “It fits perfectly! Alright we should get her to bed, it's really late for a kid to be up.” 

Ruby picked up Dia and proceeded out of the room. “Wait zura, wouldn't it be a bad idea for us to let her in her room? Think about it, there's a chance your parents can go into her room and see her like that zura! Let's just leave her here with us.” 

“You got a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to finish it, go ahead. All I ask is for you to credit me and tell me that you’re gonna do it


End file.
